Don't Mess With My Man
by angeex3
Summary: Oneshot way better then summary. The whole gang heads to the mall, but what happens when they encounter a group of other kids who try to win the other sex over. ONESHOT. TroyxGabriella ChadxTaylor ZekexSharpay JasonxKelsi REVIEW!


**Ok, this is my try at a one shot. This is my first one shot and i had this idea in my head for a while, so i want to know what you guys think.**

**REVIEW PLEASEE**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical. That reminds me, i should go look for a genie now.**

**

* * *

**

**Don't Mess With My Man**

The whole gang minus Ryan were taking a trip to the mall because the girls just had to go buy some new summer clothes. They already have been shopping for about an hour and the guys like always were getting restless.

"Taylor…how many more stores you girls have to go to?!" Chad asked as he slumped down onto the bench after walking around for a while just following the girls from store to store.

"Come on Chad. Just a couple more and we can go where you want to go."

"Look at these guys. They are all part of the basketball team and they look like they are about to pass out just from walking around the mall. I don't know how they work on the court if they are this tired after just walking around." Sharpay commented as she walked over to Kelsi and Taylor while staring at the guys.

"For your information Sharpay, we are not tired we are just really bored. We need to go crazy and do something around here." Jason replied as he sat next to Chad on the bench with his head in his hands.

"You know, they have been following us around the mall times before. Maybe we should let them go off and do their own 'guy stuff' for a while." Gabriella suggested as she rubbed Troy's back while he leaned his head on her shoulders.

"YES GABI!! THANK YOU!!" Zeke screamed as he ran over to her and gave her a big bone crushing hug.

"Um..Zeke? Los-ing Oxy-gen.."

"Oh. Sorry Gabriella." Zeke let go of Gabriella and rubbed the back of his neck. "Please girls, let us guys go do something manly for a while."

"Zeke, what would you guys consider manly?" Kelsi asked as she went over and sat on Jason's lap. Jason wrapped his arms around Kelsi's waist started hugging her and rocking her from side to side.

Zeke then looked at the guys and in unison they all said, "Arcade."

The girls then all looked at each other when Taylor suddenly broke the silence. "Oh Ok…"

The guys cheered for joy and headed off in the direction of arcade, but not before giving their girlfriends a really passionate kiss for letting them off the leash.

_**It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me  
So I'm tellin everybody let him be  
Cause he's mine and I can't let no pigeons tryna take my baby**_

**--------------------------------------------**

**30 Minutes Later**

The girls were at a store looking through clothes when they overhead a group of other 4 girls talking about something.

'_Did you see those 4 guys who walked by here before. They were all so hot_.'

'_Oh my gosh! I saw them!! They were so cute. I had my eye on the bushy haired one._'

Gabriella and the other girls couldn't help but overhear. When they heard 'bushy haired one' they knew it had to be Chad. Who else would it be?

'_I'm gonna go work my magic on the blue eyed one in a little while. I over heard them say they were going to go to the food court in 15 minutes before then walked into the arcade._'

_**So I thought I had to let you know  
Find someone that you can call your own  
Cause girl you're walkin in the danger zone  
And if I touch you I'll be wrong**_

Sharpay looked at Gabriella and saw the fire in Gabi's eyes. Obviously the girls were from West High since they didn't recognize Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason since almost every other girl that goes to East High just go crazy for them.

Gabriella couldn't take the girl's talk anymore and decided to say something. "Hey are you talking about Troy Bolton? Captain of East High's basketball team?"

**(AN: italics will be the other group talking)**

"_I knew he looked familiar. Come on girls, lets go get ourselves some new boyfriends._"

The girls were about to walk out of the store when Sharpay butted in.

"You know, I heard they ALL had girlfriends." Sharpay said while acting casual. She was eyeing this other blonde girl who said she had a thing for the tall African-American wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts. The same thing that Zeke was wearing that day.

"_Well girlfriend or not, I know they would never be able to resist us._'

Taylor smirked and decided to join in on the act. "You guys all sound so confident. How about we come and watch you work 'your magic' so maybe we can pick up a few tips." Taylor was putting on a fake act which apparently the other girls bought.

"_Ok then. I guess the teacher knows best which would be moi." _As the girl said that she pointed to herself and fluttered her eyebrows. "_They should be leaving to go down to the food court soon. Come on girls, lets teach these noobies a thing or two about guys."_

Once the girls walked out of the store, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi all burst out laughing.

"Do those girls actually think they can land guys by 'working their magic'." Kelsi asked as she used air quotes and picked up her bags.

"Who knows. We just have to go down and watch for ourselves."

_**If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Got my girls, Got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own man**  
_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason were all in the arcade playing a basketball game where they had to shoot basketballs into the hoop to score points.

"Yea nice one Troy!!"

"Yes, yes thank you." Troy replied cockily. As he was just about to say something else out of the corner of his eye he saw Gabriella and the rest of the girls walking past the arcade.

_**It was hard to find a girl that's really down for me  
Seems like a lot of niggas tryin me  
Cause they tryna take my baby, oh what the hell naw**_

Troy looked at his watch and saw that it was time for them to go grab some lunch. Just as Troy was turning around to tell the others he heard a group of 4 guys talking.

'_Yo. You see those 4 hot looking chicks who just passed by here?_'

'_YEA!! How come I've never seen them before at school. Maybe they go to East High._'

'_Who cares where they go to school. That girl wearing the blue tank and skirt was looking very sexy. I'd tap that._'

Troy knew he was referring to Gabriella since she was wearing the same exact thing that day. Rage was building up in Troy and as Troy was about to lunge at them the other guys held him back since they overheard the other group talking also and knew it was about Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi.

'_Shoo. I'd tap all of them._'

_**So now you really better check yourself  
Messin with my girl is bad for your health and  
So you know you will be dealt with  
Better find your own girl**_

As the other guys heard that they we about to lunge themselves at them also but they held themselves back while Zeke casually struck up a conversation.

"Hey! You guys saw those girls who walked by just now?"

The other group of guys turned around and stared at Zeke and then at Chad, Troy and Jason. '_You mean those 4 girls who were looking oh so fine._'

"Yea them. I see you got a thing for them huh."

'_Well, me and my guys are on the football team at West High and can land any girl we want, and as of right now those girls are off limits. They will be ours very soon._'

The other guy turned around and looked at his 3 other friends. They all smirked and laugh while giving each other high fives.

"Wow, you guys seem so confident. You know me and my buddies here could really use some tips from masters like your self." Chad replied as he bowed down and join in on the act.

'_Sure, why not. Follow us, I think they are headed to the food court._'

"Sure lead the way." Troy replied while the other guys headed out the door. Jason followed by Chad, Troy, and Zeke broke out into laughter just from the thought of those guys trying to land their girls. "They are just making a bigger fool out of themselves then they already are."

_**Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Got my niggas, Got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl  
**_

---------------------------------------------------

Everyone was at the food court now. The girls were with the other group of 'girls' and the guys were with the other group of 'guys'.

**With The Girls**

'_Look they are walking in right now.'_

Gabriella turned her head towards the door and sure enough there was Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason walking through the doors with these 4 other guys they didn't recognize.

'_Oh look they are with Zac, Corbin, Chris, and Ryne._'

"Who?" Kelsi asked as she looked at Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay seeing that they had the same expression on their faces as herself.

'_Don't tell me you don't know who they are. They are on the football team and Zac over there is the captain._' The girl said as she pointed over to this shaggy haired guy sitting with the 3 other guys across from Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason. '_You can have them if you want. Like we said before, we have our eye on those 4 cuties across from them._'

"Oh we don't need them. We all have boyfriends already, and we wont steal those other guys from you." Gabriella replied innocently while looking at the other girls with a smirk across her face.

_**Girl I'm warning you, if you want my man  
I suggest you keep your hands to yourself, now-now**_

**With The Guys**

All the guys climbed into a booth while Zac craned his neck above the people to look for the girls. '_Oh look guys. They are over there. Hey they are with Vanessa, Ashley, Monique, and Olesya. They are the cheerleaders at West High._'

Troy turned his head towards the table that Zac was pointing at and saw Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi sure enough talking to 4 other girls who he guessed were the cheerleaders that Zac was talking about.

'_Go ahead and try for Vanessa or whoever, but like I said those other girls are off limits._'

"Hey man we already got our own girlfriends, but good luck to you." Chad replied with a mocking hand shake which apparently Zac bought.

'_Come on men. Time to go get our new dates for junior prom._'

_**Playa I'm warning you, if you want my girl  
(I suggest)I suggest that you look but don't touch, now-now**_

---------------------------

'_Come on girls. Lets go over there and work our magic._'

Vanessa, Ashley, Monique and Olesya got up out of their seats and started walking towards Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason as Zac, Corbin, Chris, and Ryne started walking towards Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi.

_**It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me, don't mess with my man**_

'_Hello Ladies. What are you 4 lovely ladies doing all by your self on a lovely day like this_.'

"Oh just grabbing a bite to eat and then meeting up with our BOYFRIENDS later on." Sharpay replied as she emphasized the word 'boyfriend.'

"_Aww come on baby. You don't need a boy, you need a man like myself._" Chris replied as he scooted over towards Sharpay and put his arm around her shoulder.

_**It's hard to find a girl that's really down for me, don't mess with my girl**_

"Uhh…no. I'm good." Sharpay replied as she removed Chris' arm from her shoulder.

Gabriella then looked over to Troy's table and watched as Vanessa, Ashley, Monique and Olesya sat down at their table.

-----------------------------------

'_Hey, we couldn't help but notice 4 cuties like yourself sitting here alone. Why don't you come and join us for a bite to eat and then maybe we all can head back to my place._' Vanessa said they took a seat across from Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason.

Troy looked at Chad and the others and then back at Vanessa. "It's ok, we have plans with our girlfriends."

"_Aww come on, no one can satisfy you guys like us girls_." Monique replied as she pointed to herself and the other girls while eyeing Chad and making him really uncomfortable.

_**Hard to find a brotha that was down for me, don't mess with my man**_

"You know what.." Chad replied as he was getting up and away from Monique while she was hovering over Chad. "I think we should be heading out, right guys?"

Just as Chad and the other guys got up they heard a loud scream coming from the other side of the food court.

'WHAT?!'

They turned their heads toward Gabriella's table and saw all for girls standing up and splashing soda all over Zac, Corbin, Chris, and Ryne.

_**So hard to find a girl that's down for me, don't mess with my girl**_

Vanessa turned her head back to Troy. 'So anyways, how about we head out now.'

Troy sighed and said, "Like I said, no thanks. Now if you would do us the favor of leaving there are 4 soaking guys coming back towards here."

Troy chuckled as Zac, Corbin, Chris, and Ryne made their way back from Gabriella's table.

'_Come on boys, you are missing a very big opportunity now._' Ashley said seductively while leaning towards Zeke and lingering her finger on his chest. Zeke tilted back on his chair a little and moved her finger away from him.

"You know what, you may be right, but I can say at we are happy with what we got right now." Zeke replied as he sat up straight and straightened out his shirt.

'_ARGG. FINE! But you will regret not going out with us._' Olesya replied as she came only centimeters away from Jason.

"Yea, you may think so, but we wont." Jason replied as he lightly pushed her away from him.

'_HMPH. Come on girls!_' Vanessa said as they all stuck their nosed up in the air, turned around and walked away just as Zac and the other guys reached their table.

-----------------------------

Vanessa, Ashley, Monique, and Olesya walked back to their table with a disgruntled look on their faces.

"So, how did it go girls." Gabriella asked mockingly.

'_Those guys aren't worth our time, they aren't even that cute anymore anyways._'

"Oh, so I guess it went badly didn't it?" Sharpay asked Ashley while smirking.

'_They don't know what they are missing._' Ashley replied as she took a sip from her soda.

_**If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Got my girls, Got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to bring it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own man  
**_

--------------------------------------

The guys took their seat back their own table all soaking wet with soda and all really pissed off.

"I guess it didn't go well, did it?" Troy asked as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

'_I've changed my mind. Those bitches aren't worth anything, they are all just a piece of shit who don't deserve guys like us._'

"HEY! You don't talk about women that way!!" Chad replied while raising his voice a little.

'_Whatever, I need to take a shower now._'

_**If you mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to bring it to ya  
Got my niggas, Got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to bring it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl**_

--------------------------------------------------

Gabriella took out her cell phone and called Troy while Vanessa, Ashley, Monique, and Olesya were still complaining about Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason.

'Hey babe.'

"Hey baby. Look, me and the girls want to go some where else to eat, there were these 4 guys trying to hit on us and lets just say things didn't turn out the way it planed for them."

'Yea, there were these 4 girls who were bothering the heck out of us also.'

"Ok so we'll leave in a couple of minutes ok?"

'Yea ok. Love You.'

"Love you too."

------------------------------------

Troy hung up with Gabriella and looked back at Chad, Zeke, and Jason. "The girls want to go somewhere else to eat, apparently there were 4 guys who were trying to hit on them." Troy said as she smirked and looked at Zac.

Zac looked at Corbin with a confused look on his face as Troy and the other guys got up from out of their seats and walked towards Gabriella as Zac, Corbin, Chris and Ryne watched.

------------------------------------

"Come on girls, the guys are gonna meet us soon and we are gonna go out some where else to get some lunch." Gabriella said as she put her phone back in her purse.

"It was nice meet you guys." Taylor said with a fake smile towards Vanessa and her group.

_**If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to you  
Got my girls, Got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Dont mess with my man, I'ma be the one to bring it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own man**_

The girls got up leaving Vanessa and her girls behind with a angry look on their faces. They watched Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi walk away towards the same boys that they were after before.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella said as they reached their boyfriends and wrapped one arm around their waist. The guys did the same for the girls and gave them a light kiss on the lips.

Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason turned around and looked at Zac, Corbin, Chris, and Ryne who now looked very angry at the guys kissing the girls that they were once after.

Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi turned around and looked at Vanessa, Monique, Ashley and Olesya who now looked like they were about to murder someone. Gabriella smiled at Vanessa and waved goodbye as Vanessa flipped her hair and ignored Gabi.

The gang then walked out of the food court hand in hand leaving 4 angry girls and 4 soaked guys.

_**If u mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to bring it to ya  
Got my niggas, Got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to bring it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl**_

"So, I'm guessing you girls were messing with those other girls heads huh?" Troy asked as he kissed the top of Gabriella's head as the gang walked over to their SUV.

"You bet we were. Like I always say, 'Don't mess with my man'." Gabriella replied as she looked over to Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi and smiled at them. They smiled back and gave each other high fives.

"Well we guys have a saying which goes, 'Don't mess with my girl.'"

* * *

**Ok well, what do you think?**

**the song is called Don't Mess With My Man by _Nivea_.**

**NOW REMEMBERRR. REVIEW PLEASEEE(:**


End file.
